Onus Region history and timeline
The Time Before The Great Crusade - M30 * Rogue Trader Aniel Hydronus discovers the Carthax Sector, with House Hydronus playing a prominent role in supplying the Imperial Forces. * Giddigan Mercutia, Magos Explorator and servant of Rogue Trader Eos Samarra, discovers the stars and planets that make up the Onus Region. The region will not be formally recognised for another 4000 years. The Horus Heresy - M31 * Initial settlers flee the Heresy to a deep sub-sector south of Pillarus Prime and settle indiscriminately. It is thought that these are the progenitors for the human tribes encountered during The Forging The Age of Rebirth - M32 * As the most stable of worlds prior to the Horus Heresy Pillarus Prime is established as the centre of the Carthax Sector and a central government is forged. * Warrants of Trade are issued from Pillarus Prime as eyes look south to the mineral-rich galactic south. The largest Warrant is issued to the Samarra family. Also present are the Skylar and Van Arkiel families. * Saint Troubadous makes first landing on Tanta, and it becomes the spiritual centre-point of the region. * Syracuse is founded at the height of the Troubadous Reclaimation * Daphnia is re-settled, colonists inhabiting ruins from a pre-Heresy civilisation of humans * The Nameless Crusader is infected, injured, incarcerated in a stasis pod, crash lands on Frore and begins his 8000 year wait for discovery. * The Grey Ronin form on Syracuse. * Towards the end of M32, Saint-Admiral Troubadous casts his conquest-hungry gaze southwards at the subsector now known as the Nomad Stars. His final Crusade took him deep towards Yothmore Shroud, before the Great Warp Storms sealed up again, leaving the Nomad Stars inaccessible for another eight millennia. The Forging - M34 * Colony ships and Rogue Traders begin to seed colonies amongst the wild southern frontier. * The Carthaxian Synod names this the Onus Region, and that Mulier is the religious capital. * Frore is founded by Rogue Trader Pontius Skylar. The Age of Apostasy - M36 * Ecclesiarch and High Lord of the Administratum Goge Vandire commands Frore to create idols in his image taller than mountains. They are never finished after centuries of work, and the Vandire Graveyard is born. * The Kismet Palace on Syracuse is granted Inquisitorial administration over the Onus sub-sector. This becomes the new seat of power for the Inquisition, and a triumvirate of the major Ordos is established: each Ordo will have a Lord Inquisitor, who will preside over three Inquisitors of his choosing. * Varnstrom Industries is founded. The Taming - M38 * Lady Eos lead a crusade called New Dawn across many planets deemed dangerous or unsuitable for settling. Dozens of death worlds were brought to heel and thousands of colonies sprung up in her wake. Her final stop is Kreato, where she passed away peacefully in her sleep the day after the first colony is founded. The Waning - M41 122.M41 * Saint Agrippa leads her mob of 500 workers, known as the "Thousand-Eye Saints", against the mutant hordes that had infested the majority of Hive Secundus on Frore. 180.M41 * The Throat opens up, giving unprecedented access to the Nomad Stars once more 950.M41 * The Furtum Tutis space station succumbs to civil unrest, a suspected colony infected by mind-controlling Xenos known as the Cryptos. It is wiped out in an Exterminatus lead by Rogue Trader Victoria Yule. 970.M41 * 820.970.M41 - Hive Nonus on Frore is wiped out in a biological attack, signalling the beginning of the Skylarian Rebellion. 975.M41 * Allinois succumbs to a plague virus infestation and is subject to Exterminatus. 977.M41 * Skylarian Rebellion is quelled and the Treaty of Tristison Pass is signed. The Time of Ending - M42 010.M42 * Inquisitor Lord Calleia is elected the new Inquisitor Lord Carthax by his peers at an election held on Tigguo Cobauc. * The Tide of Madness sweeps through Port Precipice on Daphnia as the population is gripped by a drug-fuelled psychosis. 012.M42 * The continued rise of a mysterious organisation where every agent hides his or her true identity behind the name "Kaede Mack" comes to an abrupt halt when the Inquisition seek out and destroy its primary data-transmitters. * 385.012.M42 - The Wailing Priory Massacre occurs on Blightsky. Agents of a smuggling ring called the Tattered Court detonate a vortex bomb on a merchant floatilla, killing 540 souls and over 40 Adeptus Arbites. * 586.012.M42 - The Sapiens Novis is formed on Kreato by Alex Mercer to protect workers' rights. His charisma and delivery on promises soon makes him a famous face, and the movement starts to attract more militant members. * 942.012.M42 - Alex Mercer is killed in an Inquisitorial investigation into a fungal strain called the Bone Fluke. 013.M42 * 321.013.M42 - Workers enamored with the Sapiens Novis rhetoric arm themselves and plunge the planet into anarchy. By this point, the movement has transformed from a protest about living conditions and workers' rights into a cult chasing the next step of mankind's evolution, the 'New Human'. This is known as the Sapiens Novis Uprising. 015.M42 * 165.015.M42 - The Kreato Affair concludes. A cabal of heretics and criminals were building profit and power behind an ideology called the Sapiens Novis. This culminated in a play to resurrect an ancient Titan buried in the swamp, but was thwarted at the last moment by Inquisitorial agents.